


just don't let me disappear

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: it's like we're chasing all those stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Deserves Better, Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith is barely in this, Lance (Voltron) Deserves Better, Langst, M/M, and is allura really in this if its a dream?, twd references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: “And yeah maybe I’d be dead too, but who gives a damn? Allura would still be alive...Keith would still be here...and now they’re gone, and I’m here.”





	just don't let me disappear

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all recognize the dialog from the dream  
> if not, it's twd s9e5  
> if you've ready any of my non voltron works then you know i love integrating twd in my works if possible, and idek how i came up with this plot, but i was watching some twd edits & oof  
> again, twd s9e5!!! I do NOT own the dialog in the dream in way, shape or form!!

_ “I have something for you now. We have a deal? Do we have a deal?” _

 

 

_Lance felt himself moving-no, he was being carried._

 

_ "You're still here. You're gonna be okay.” _

 

_ Everything was hazy, blurry and muffled. He recognized the voice, though.  _

 

_ And that mullet. He'd recognize that mullet anywhere.  _

 

* * *

 

Rachel visited every morning before her classes, sounding off with a "hey little brother"

 

Pidge arrived the first night, just before visiting hours ended, and convinced the nurse to let her stay. "Get your ass up, McClain."

Shiro couldn't get there until the second day. He talked some too. “I never told you this, but you remind me a lot of myself..."

 

Hunk couldn't get there until the second night, travelling as fast as he could.  “I know you’re afraid. I’m afraid. I’m afraid some big war is gonna start up again, and we’re gonna have to go back, but we won’t have the lions there to help, because no one knows where they are. But I also know you’re gonna get through this.”

 

Veronica, like Rachel, visited daily, as she was the only other family member close enough until the others' flight landed. “Lance, you’re strong. You never needed anything or someone else to make you stronger. You can pull yourself up.”

* * *

 

Lance looked around, and he was surrounded by absolutely nothing but silence. Just himself, until it wasn't just himself. Suddenly everyone he ever knew was there, but they weren't. Everything looked off. 

 

“They-They're all dead.”

_  
“I know. And it's okay.” _

 

Lance looked for the source of the voice, his insides felt frozen. 

 

_ Allura.  _

 

Was he in the void? Was he...gone?

 

  
“How can it be okay? How-How can this be okay?”

 

Allura only smiled, and her voice stayed soft.  _“Because you did your part, like I did mine, like the others did before us."_

  
Lance couldn't smile even if he wanted to. “How?”

 

_ “They give us the strength that we needed to do what we had to do for the others, and the others draw strength from us. We change each other. We help each other. We make each other better. And it never ends.” _

  
But it felt like it was ending. It felt like he wasn't even in his own body.  “It feels like it's ending.”

  
_ “Little things do end, but it's never the end of everything, because we don't die.  It's not about you or me or any one of us. It's about all of us. And I don't think it just evens out.   
I think it always crosses over toward the good, toward the brave, toward love."  _

 

Lance smiled sadly. He _missed_ her. Still does. Still misses even just their friendship. 

 

_  " Your family- You're not gonna find them, because they're not lost. And you are not lost. What you need to do is wake up.” _

* * *

 

Lance woke with a loud gasp, startling Rachel from where she sat highlighting in her textbook. "Nurse! Doctor- _someone!_ "

 

Rachel jumped up, made her way towards Lance, and then poked him in the cheek. When she got the response she wanted, Lance trying and failing to slap her fingers away, she smiled. 

 

"Hi little brother." 

* * *

 

Hunk finished a bite of his lunch. "Oh man, you have no idea how long that felt. I know it was only three days, but it still felt like forever." At Lance's lack of response, Hunk continued. "Wait, do you have an idea of how long it felt?" 

 

Lance swallowed. He knew his friend was trying to take his mind off of everything, but he couldn't help but try to process everything. "When I was lying there..." That caught Hunk's attention, and he sat his food down. 

 

"If I'd tried harder to stay awake, or listened to him-If I'd done it differently-"

 

"Lance, it's not your fault. If you hadn't done what you did, you both would be-"

 

Lance wasn't having it though. He wasn't finished. "And yeah maybe I’d be dead too, but who gives a damn? Allura would still be alive...Keith would still be here...and now they’re gone, and I’m here.”

* * *

"What all did you hear?" Acxa sat the clothes down on the rolling table, not bothering to even use context, because Lance knew what she was talking about. She was the one who caught him listening in on the meeting that he was strictly not allowed to be in, because he needed to rest and heal. 

 

"That odds are Keith is dead. But they’re wrong. I’m going to get him back. But I need your help, I can’t do it by myself." 

 

Lance expected her to immediately call Veronica in and inform her of her younger brother's stupid eagerness to find Keith, or even for her to tell him a crew will go out in search but he needs to rest. He wasn't expecting what he got. 

 

"When do we leave?" 

* * *

 

 

"You stupid-!" Keith dodged the fist bigger than his face narrowly as the ex troop cursed in Galran. 

 

Truth be told, he'd expected the guy to be angry, of course. But he didn't expect him to be this reckless, calling attention, raising awareness of their location. 

 

"You're going to get us found and then we'll both be dead!" It was hard to get a word in when there was a Zarkon loyalist pulling out the stops to attack him, to exact his revenge. 

 

"You killed us when you sent the only pod off with your friend! If _they_ find us, so be it. Victory or death." 

 

_Victory or death._  


* * *

 

 

Lance bit back a sigh as he tried to find a comfortable seating position. It was crowded in their pod, even with Veronica and Acxa in the front- which he was _not_ happy about. He'd been okay with Acxa recruiting Zethrid and Ezor, but then Veronica found out and threatened to have him locked in his room. He believed she could do it. 

 

"Are we sure bringing three Galras is gonna help? No offense, but those things hate, like, all Galra. They're gonna attack you the moment you get within smelling range." 

 

Ezor and Zethrid looked at each other, then at Lance. 

 

"We owe Keith. And we owe you." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
